This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. There is a continuing need for rhesus macaques of Indian-ancestry that are free of specific pathogens, particularly persistent viral infections, for use in AIDS-related research. We have successfully established and maintained a long-term breeding colony of SPF, genetically characterized Indian origin rhesus macaques. The current colony census is 302 animals. To date, 148 animals produced in this colony have been made available to AIDS researchers at various institutions. Animals produced in this colony are SPF for Cercopithecine herpesvirus 1 (CHV1), simian type D retrovirus (SRV), simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV), simian T- lymphotropic Virus (STLV) and simian foamy virus (SFV). All animals are of known pedigree and geographic origin. Offspring produced are also haplotyped for several MHC class I (Mamu A*01, A*02, A*08, B*01, B*17) and class II (DPB, DQA, DQB) loci.